Still Love
by CandyBaek
Summary: Kini Park Chanyeolnya datang kembali setelah saat itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana kalau kini ia datang bukan sebagai Park Chanyeolnya lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**-STILL LOVE-**

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang indah di akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Begitulah sebagian besar pemikiran kebanyakan orang. Menghentikan rutinitas sehari-hari sejenak, bersantai dengan keluarga ataupun teman sebaya.

Baekhyun, lelaki berusia 20 tahun kini memandang pilu kearah luar jendela rumahnya. Beberapa keluarga sedang berkumpul disebuah taman sederhana, menghabiskan waktu berlibur bersama dengan tawa ceria anak-anak mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk, diatas kursi roda itu, ia memandang kosong kakinya. Andai lumpuh tidak menimpanya, kini mungkin ia bisa meneruskan pendidikannya dibangku kuliah dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Keadaan rumah yang sepi juga membuat suasana hatinya bertambah pilu. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja, mungkin. Ibunya telah lama meninggalkannya dan ayahnya untuk selama-lamanya. Ibunya telah tiada.

Kini ia sendirian dirumahnya yang luas. Terkadang maid-maid disana lah yang merawat Baekhyun. Dan juga Kai, jangan lupakan Kai, ahli terapi saraf yang selalu menemaninya. Ayahnya lah yang memilih Kai untuk melakukan terapi untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa hanya Kai lah teman satu-satunya ia, setelah Jongdae tetangga sekaligus kerabat sekolahnya dahulu yang sesekali datang menjenguk keadaannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, sedang melamunkan apa? Kau tidak lapar? ahjumma telah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, kau mau?" baru saja satu langkah Han ahjumma mendekatinya untuk mendorong kursi rodanya untuk diantarkannya pada ruang makan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjauh.

"Aku bisa sendiri ahjumma, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi", Baekhyun tersenyum kecil yang sebenarnya terpaksa. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak lapar", ia meraih rodanya kemudian pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun berhenti pada meja belajarnya. Bukan untuk belajar, bukan. Tapi meja belajar itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Beberapa kenangan manis tertinggal disana. Jemarinya ia angkat sekedar untuk merasakan permukaan meja itu. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya bergetar. Kepalanya terkulai pada meja tersebut diatas lipatan kedua lengannya.

" _Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan? Mau ya, besok kan hari libur", ucap Baekhyun manja pada kekasihnya, saat ia masih menjadi siswa kelas XII._

" _Tidak Baekhyun. 2 minggu lagi kita akan ujian. Kita akan berkencan setelah ujian berakhir. Bagaimana?", senyumnya lembut pada Baekhyun, kekasih mungilnya._

" _Apa?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, membuat Chanyeol sedikit berjengit kaget. "Itu terlalu lama Yeolli. Seharusnya berkencan terlebih dahulu sebelum ujian. Aku kan butuh penyemangat untuk aku belajar", Baekhyun merangkul manja lengan Chanyeol._

" _Tidak tetap tidak", Chanyeol menjawab mantap._

" _Kenapa?", kini Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya pada Chanyeol._

" _Sudah kubilang karena ujia—"_

" _Ayolah Yeolli", rengek Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah baiklah", baru saja raut wajah Baekhyun berbinar senang, tetapi Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Tapi dirumahku, kita belajar bersama"_

" _Apa?", kini Baekhyun benar-benar berteriak, membuat Chanyeol dengan reflek menutup telinganya._

" _Aku bilang besok, jam 10 pagi. Kutunggu dirumah ku"_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Mau atau tidak sama sekali", Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya lucu._

Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan pintu membuatya tersadar.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kai sudah datang. Ia menunggu diruang tamu"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ahjumma. Aku akan menyusul", ucapnya sembari mengusap pipinya yang sedikit basah dan segera keluar.

.

.

"Hai Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kai langsung menyapa hangat pasien sekaligus temannya ini.

"Hai, buruk seperti biasa", mereka tertawa.

"Kapan keadaanmu akan baik-baik saja, huh?", kini Kai mengahampiri Baekhyun dan mendorong kursi rodanya untuk ke halaman belakang. Untuk melakukan terapi seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah makan? Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu?", mereka berhenti saat sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun yang luas dapat dijadikannya untuk berlatih Baekhyun berjalan. Udara yang sejuk serta banyak pepohonan hijau membuat suasana bertambah menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai, terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Aku sedang tidak lapar Kai", jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Hei, tumben sekali. Sengaja menungguku untuk ku suapi ya?", tanya Kai menggoda. "Baik, akan ku minta pada Han ahjumma untuk menyiapkannya untukmu", baru saja Kai berbalik, Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu Kai, kita bisa langsung memulai latihannya"

"Tidak apa Baek, tidak usah sungkan. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya", setelah itu Kai segera pergi dari sana, tidak memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk kembali mengucapkan protes.

5 menit kemudian Kai datang beserta nampan yang dibawanya. Ia duduk di kursi panjang dengan kursi roda Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya.

"Buka mulutmu Baek, aaaaa", Kai mulai menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai, justru ia merasa –uhm- senang.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan? Tentu saja, karena aku yang menyuapimu haha", Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak Kai, masakan Han ahjumma memang selalu enak", ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang masih didalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi bukan karena aku"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau kan tidak ikut andil dalam membuat makanan ini tadi", satu suapan lagi Baekhyun terima.

"Tapi kan aku yang mengantarkannya untukmu, dan lagi aku yang menyuapimu. Jadi yaa mungkin kemanisan wajahku lumayan berpengaruh terhadap rasa masakannya",

"Oh kurasa itu sama sekali tak berhungan Kai", Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kenarsisan Kai.

"Huh, kalau seperti itu aku tidak mau menyuapimu lagi", Kai berlagak pura-pura cemberut yang menurutnya itu akan terlihat imut, tapi sayangnya dimata Baekhyun itu adalah gagal.

"Ya ya. Kau benar. Kemanisan wajahmu itu membuat pengaruh terhadap rasa masakannya. Tapi bukan lebih baik, tapi ini malah lebih buruk", Baekhyun ikut berpura-pura menjulurkan lidah, memasang pose seperti ia ingin muntah.

"Dan oh, aku akan bersedih jika kau tidak menyuapiku lagi", kini Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih yang tentu saja pura-pura.

"Dasar narsis", Baekhyun melanjutkan. Kai terkekeh. Gemas melihat sosok didepannya yang bertingkah manja.

"Baiklah tuan putri", ia mengusuk pelan rambut halus Baekhyun sambil tersenyum gemas.

2 jam sudah. Berawal dengan Kai yang telaten memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan pada kaki Baekhyun. Dipijatnya menggunakan kain yang direndam dengan air hangat. Setelah itu Kai membimbingnya untuk menggerakkan kakinya pelan. Dokter bilang, Baekhyun dapat sembuh dan kakinya dapat berfungsi sebagaimana kaki orang lain pada umumnya. Jika terapinya dilakukan setiap hari dengan rutin, kemungkinan sembuh akan semakin cepat. Berkisar selama 1-2 tahun masa penyembuhan. Dokter juga bilang bahwa lumpuh yang dideritanya tidaklah parah. Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin akan kesembuhannya. Pasalnya sudah satu tahun Kai disini menemaninya hingga saat ini dan perkembangan yang terjadi pada kakinya hanyalah perubahan kecil. Entahlah, Baekhyun mulai meragukan kesembuhannya. Belum lagi Baekhyun begitu membeci hatinya yang tak pernah menurut akan kerja otaknya. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu merindukan _dia._ Otaknya selalu memaki-maki untuk menyuruhnya agar tidak mengingat nama itu lagi, tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Pernah Baekhyun merasa berhasil, dan itu lagi-lagi karena kehadiran Kai. Tapi tak membuat Baekhyun benar-benar membersihkan nama _Park Chanyeol_ dalam hatinya. Oh rasanya begitu frustasi, disaat-saat terpuruknya seperti ini, Baekhyun masih mengharapkan kehadiran orang yang Baekhyun rasa tak akan pernah kembali. Sampai kapanpun. Walaupun begitu, beruntunglah Kai datang, yaah meski tak banyak membantunya dalam urusan hati.

.

.

Di sebuah perpustakaan besar universitas ternama Amerika, Park Chanyeol sibuk membaca dan mencatat materi-materi untuk bahan ujiannya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tak pernah lepas dari kegemarannya untuk belajar. Tak heran jika ia selalu mendapat posisi teratas untuk nilai akademiknya.

Seharusnya 2 jam yang lalu ia sudah berada dirumahnya, tapi karena ujian sebentar lagi diadakan ia dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Sudah mendapat 2 lembar halaman dirinya mencatat, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Bukan sebuah panggilan yang didapatinya, sebuah pesan ataupun notifikasi lainnya. Melainkan bunyi alarm. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tampan. Dengan segera ia membuka akun emailnya, mengetik sebuah pesan lalu kemudian ia tekan pada tombol send. Dirinya tersadar bahwa ini bahkan sudah terlalu sore untuknya pulang. Dengan segera ia bergegas untuk merapikan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya kedalam tas, kemudian beranjak pergi pulang kerumah.

 **ke Baekhyunee. 15 Augt 5:02 PM**

 **Hai Baekhyunee, aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu disana? Tetap ceria seperti pangeran cantikku kan? Kkkkk. Ini sudah 1 tahun lamanya, dan kau tidak membalas satupun email dari ku** _ **.**_ **Kalau begitu berikan aku nomor ponselmu yang baru, kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau menggantinya.**

 **Apa kau masih marah padaku? Liburan nanti aku akan pulang, ku mohon balas pesanku.**

.

.

" _Baekhyun! Baekhyun!", teriak Jongdae –teman sekelas Baekhyun- dari arah belakangnya, nafasnya lelah karena berlari untuk menemui Baekhyun. sambil mengatur nafasnya, tangannya ia angkat, jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada arah gerbang sekolahnya._

" _Chan.. Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu?", tanya Jongdae panik. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menautkan alisnya tak mengerti._

" _Guru Kang bilang, bahwa Chanyeol mendadak akan keluar negeri. Hari ini juga."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Ku dengar ia mendapat telepon mendadak dari pihak keluarganya yang menyuruhnya segera berangkat kebandara saat ini juga. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya karena guru Kang pun tidak mengetahuinya. Sepertinya.. sepertinya..", ucapan Jongdae menggantung ragu._

" _Sepertinya apa Jongdae?!"_

" _Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menetap lama disana, berhubung kita sudah berada di tingkat akhir, jadi.. Hey Baekhyun! Baek! Kau mau kemana?", belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Segera ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya tergesa. Menancapkan gas untuk keluar gerbang, berharap masih bisa menyusul kepergian kekasihnya iu._

 _Jalanan disiang hari memang tidak seramai dipagi hari atau sore hari yang cenderung macet. Baguslah, pikir Baekhyun. Dengan begitu ia bisa kebut-kebutan sebelum mobil yang membawa Chanyeol berjalan semakin jauh._

 _Sedang fokus menyetir, ponsel dalam sakunya berdering. Baekhyun mengabaikannya, mencoba fokus pada kegiatan kebut-kebutannya. Tapi getar diponselnya tak mau mati. Dengan geram ia mengambil ponsel tersebut, pandangannya menunduk kearah ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggunya. Baru saja tatapannya melihat layar tersebut, tiba-tiba panggilan sudah mati. Bahkan Baekhyun belum melihat siapa nama si penelfon. Dengan frustasi ia melempar ponselnya pada jok di samping tempatnya duduk._

 _Di mobil lain, seseorang sedang duduk tenang di kursi penumpang dalam mobilnya. Tangannya mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya, karena panggilannya belum juga diangkat. 'Baekhyunee, kenapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu? apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena belum mengatakan ini padamu. Terlalu mendadak tadi. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Maaf untuk beberapa hari aku akan menyusul ibuku di Amerika. Dia bilang kakekku sakit, dan menginginkan aku untuk menemuinya. Tidak apa kan? Sekali lagi maaf karena aku tidak pamit. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pulang. Aku mencintaimu'._

 _Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun pikir itu pesan penting. Pasti dari orang yang sama dengan yang menelponnya tadi. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali, meraba kursi samping kemudi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan, tapi ponselnya tak juga ia dapati. Dengan frustasi ia akhirnya menoleh, mencari dimana keberadaan si ponsel. Lalu, apa yang kemudian terjadi? Mengemudi tanpa melihat arah jalan, dengan keadaan mobil yang melaju kencang, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa sebuah pengemudi truk besar dari arah berlawan juga sama tak fokusnya dengan Baekhyun. Dan BOOM! Kecelakaan terjadi tanpa ada yang bisa menghindari. Truk itu mengepulkan asap besar pada bagian depannya, sedangkan mobil Baekhyun sudah berguling tak tentu arah. Baekhyun terlempar keluar dari mobilnya, pun ponselnya. Ponsel tersebut berdering kembali, dan kemudian setelah itu, kesadaran Baekhyun menipis. Ia pingsan._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah malam Kai, kau tidak pulang? Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa", Baekhyun menikmati pijatan lembut di kakinya karena Kai yang melakukannya, dengan basuhan air hangat membuat kaki Baekhyun bertambah rileks setelah berjam-jam latihan berjalan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Kau mengusirku?", acara memijat kaki Baekhyun kini telah selesai. Kai merapikan baskom dan mengambil kain lain untuk mengeringkan kaki pemuda mungil tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, lalu kemudian membantu Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah selimut biru langit sudah menutup rapi tubuhnya, Kai memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk. Kai tekekeh pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengeryit heran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak. Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Apa mau aku temani sampai kau terlelap memimpikanku?", tanyanya jahil.

"Oh terimakasih. Kau tidak sungguhan akan membuat mimpiku menjadi buruk malam ini kan?"

"Hey aku bersungguh-sungguh akan masuk kedalam mimpimu Baekhyun, tunggu saja nanti", tawa renyah terdengar dari keduanya, sebelum Kai mendaratkan kecupan hangat pada kening Baekhyun. Mengucapkan selamat malam, kemudian pulang untuk bertemu lagi esok harinya.

.

.

"Sejak kapan appa pulang? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu tadi malam", pandangannya menerawang mengingat-ngingat bahwa semalam benar bahwa ia tidak melihat kedatangan appanya yang dari luar kota.

"Memang appa baru sampai tadi pagi Baekhyun. Kemarilah, kita makan bersama".

Baekhyun menurut. Ia mendekati meja makan yang sudah lebih dulu disinggahi oleh appanya.

"Uhm, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana perkembangan terapinya? Apa mengalami kemajuan?", tanya ayahnya sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti yang digenggamnya.

"Aku baik. Appa tenang saja. Kai sudah merawatku dengan baik. Appa hanya perlu memikirkan perusahaan dan pekerjaanmu saja. Jangan terlalu repot-repot menyita waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkanku", jawab Baekhyun tanpa menutup-nutupi kekesalannya pada sang ayah. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya santai seperti sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu? Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun! appa bekerja keras siang dan malam itu karena untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu juga"

"Ya, aku tau. Appa selalu menggunakan kalimat itu untuk beralasan", kembali tangannya memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. Appa nya menghela nafas kasar. Baekhyun selalu bersikap seperti itu semenjak keadaannya seperti ini, dan appanya juga mengakui memang salahnya karena ia tak banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan", appa nya memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku tau aku bersalah karena waktu ku tidak banyak untukmu, tapi percayalah appa sangat peduli padamu. Appa mencari ahli terapi dari kenalan teman appa untuk membantu menyembuhkan keadaanmu. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya.. sebenarnya, appa telah menikah lagi Baekhyun", appanya memberi jeda sejenak.

"Pernikahan kami baru berjalan setengah tahun, sekarang Victoria sedang berada diluar negeri bersama putranya".

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada yang sedang berbicara. Ia terdiam. Tidak tau harus bertanggapan seperti apa. Matanya terpaku pada mata kelam sang ayah. Ia membenci ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak ayahnya itu? Ibunya memang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini ia lumpuh sedangkan ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuknya. Tapi hei ayolah, apa dengan menikah lagi adalah solusinya? Baekhyun tidak butuh ibu baru. Ibunya tak akan pernah tergantikan dengan siapapun. Tidak bisakah mencari solusi lain, dengan ayahnya yang cukup meluangkan sedikit saja waktunya dari pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak misalnya.

Entah harus darimana Baekhyun berucap, ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini. Terlalu mendadak pikirnya. Itu memang hak ayahnya untuk memilih menikah lagi atau tidak, tapi tidak bisakah ayahnya mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dulu dengannya.

"Aku tidak setuju, eomma ku hanya Lee Sooyoung. Bukan yang lain", tanpa mendengarkan protes ayahnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Baru satu langkah kursi rodanya berjalan, kemudian-

"Aku berharap kau bisa menerimanya Baekhyun. Aku tau kau sudah dewasa. Kita akan mempunyai keluarga baru, dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi dirumah ini. Lusa ia akan tiba disini—",

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya lebih lanjut karena setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar rumah, sepertinya udara segar lebih baik untuknya daripada disini.

" –bersama dengan putranya", sambung ayahnya meski tau Baekhyun sudah tak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Selalu seperti itu memang, pulang atau tidak pulang dirinya, Baekhyun selalu bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

Udara dipagi hari memang yang paling menyegarkan, Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin membuat paginya hanya diisi dengan beberapa umpatan yang ia habiskan bersama ayahnya. Suara mesin mobil yang baru dimatikan terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. 'itu pasti mobil Kai', tebaknya dalam hati. Saat dengan tidak sabarnya ia menunggu kedatangan Kai, tiba-tiba pagar rumahnya terbuka. Itu Jongdae, teman sekelasnya dahulu saat Baekhyun masih sekolah menengah. Oh sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan temannya yang satu ini. Rasanya begitu rindu dengan sifat menyebalkannya Jongdae, tawanya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun!", lari Jongdae menghampiri kursi roda Baekhyun. "Oh bagaimana kabarmu? Ya Tuhan, aku merindukanmu sungguh!", setelah memeluk Baekhyun, kini tangannya sibuk membalik-balikkan tubuh Baekhyun, mungkin maksudnya mengecek, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Jongdae-ya~. Aku lebih merindukanmu. Kau tau? Aku sangatlah kesepian karena tidak mendengarkan suara cerewetmu itu. haha", mereka berdua tertawa.

Tapi kemudian suara langkah kaki seseorang datang, itu Kai."Uh oh, kau sedang kedatangan tamu Baek?", Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas senyum manis dibibirnya,

"Ah ya aku melihat mobil appamu dibagasi. Apa dia sudah pulang?",

Mendengar nama ayahnya, membuat mood laki-laki itu sedikit memburuk-lagi-. "Ya, dia ada didalam", jawab Baekhyun malas, sebelum kemudian Kai langsung masuk kedalam untuk bertemu dengan ayah Baekhyun. Untuk melaporkan perkembangan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Oh Baekhyunee ku~ kenapa kau bertambah kurus huh? Kapan kau terakhir kali mengisi perutmu itu? apa laki-laki tadi bisa merawatmu atau tidak?", tanya Jongdae gemas, merasa tidak terima karena kondisi sahabatnya yang memburuk.

"Haha maksudmu itu Kai? kau berlebihan Jongdae. Tidak seperti itu, Kai bahkan menyuapiku sebanyak empat sampai lima kali dalam sehari",

"Ya. Katakan itu pada nenekmu yang sudah enam puluh sembilan itu Baekhyun. Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku percaya dengan melihat tubuhmu yang kurus seperti ini. Tapi tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? Kai, menyuapimu? Maksud— ah, tolong jangan katakan kalau kalian sedang berkencan", Jongdae memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun, bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya juga tidak yakin kami sebenarnya sedang berkencan atau tidak tapi-"

"Hei Baek, tapi omong-omong bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah mendengarnya? Yang ku dengar, ia berada di Amerika saat ini. Aku tidak yakin ia mengambil jurusan apa, tapi nilainya masih saja selalu menjadi yang pertama. Ya ampun lihatlah maniak belajarnya itu yang masih sama sampai sekarang, aku yakin pasti sekarang Chanyeol sudah memakai kacamata yang tebalnya mengalahi kacamata nenekmu hahaha", Jongdae sibuk tertawa, sementara Baekhyun cukup tertohok dengan ucapan Jongdae. Bukan karena kacamata neneknya tentu saja, bukan. Tapi apa katanya tadi, Amerika? Yang benar saja. Chanyeol berada di Amerika setelah meninggalkannya, sambil menikmati study nya. Sedangkan dirinya,? Mendapat kabar dari Chanyeolpun masih ia harapkan. Tapi kini, jangankan melanjutkan kuliah, untuk berdiri dan berjalan saja Baekhyun harus melakukan terapi. Jadi untuk apa ia menunggu selama ini. Untuk siapa ia menunggu seseorang yang bahkan telah melupakannya.

"Baek, Baekhyun! Ku pikir sudah waktunya aku pergi. Um, tak perlu memikirkan Chanyeol, ku harap Kai bisa membantu mu menjadi lebih baik. Jaga dirimu oke, aku akan lebih sering berkunjung jika ada waktu. Dan awas kalau tubuhmu tak kunjung membesar, akan aku adukan pada nenekmu untuk mengomeli Kai yang tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik! Sampai jupa lagi", sambil melambaikan tangan, suara Jongdae memelan seraya jaraknya yang sudah menjauh.

Baekhyun tertawa manis ditempatnya, Jongdae tidak pernah berubah. Suaranya selalu berisik, tapi jika tidak mendengarnya Baekhyun pasti akan merindukannya. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan Jongdae, kenapa sepanjang percakapan mereka tadi Jongdae selalu menyebut neneknya? Bahkan Jongdae hapal dengan benar usia neneknya itu. Oh rupanya diam-diam Jongdae mengagumi neneknya ternyata. Baekhyun memberi kesimpulan asal, sambil terkekeh didalam hati, membayangkan jika nanti Jongdae dan neneknya bertemu kembali. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar, seketika tangan besar mengenggam tangan lentiknya.

"Oh Kai, sejak kapan kau disana"

"Sejak temanmu pergi dan melihatmu tersenyum hanya dengan seorang diri", kini Kai berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya kini berada di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku, seseorang cantik ini sedang melamunkan apa huh?"

"Sedang melamunkan kau yang bertemu dengan nenekku, sambil memakai rok dan kacamata tebal yang sama sepertinya, lalu menari bersama"

"Apaa?"

"Haha, tidak tidak", Baekhyun langsung memutar kursi rodanya sebelum Kai berhasil menangkapnya, dan tentu saja tertangkap. Kemudian Kai mendorongnya untuk sarapan bersama lalu terapi lagi seperti biasa.

.

.

.

2 jam sudah latihan mereka. Kai mengompres kaki Baekhyun sambil memijatnya agar terasa rileks. Ditambah udara yang sejuk membuat hatinya bertambah rileks. Beristirahat dibawah pohon memang tidak ada duanya.

"Baek", panggil Kai ragu.

"Ya?"

"Um aku sudah dengar bahwa ayahmu sebenarnya sudah menikah lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja", Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi mode serius. Tapi tatapan Kai selalu membuatnya teduh.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Eommaku hanya Sooyoung, bukan yang lain"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya jika kau keberatan Baekhyun"

"Jika aku berkata demikian, lalu apa appa akan mendengar penolanku? Aku lelah. Dia bahkan tidak ikut andil dalam mengurusku. Bukankah waktunya hanya untuk bekerja. Aku sudah tidak dirinya dan urusannya"

Kai menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tenanglah, waktuku hanya untukmu. Sampai akhirnya kau bisa sembuh kembali", mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Kai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bahu Baekhyun, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menopangkan berat isi dan kepalanya pada pundak Kai.

' _Setelah kakiku, Chanyeol, lalu ayah. Besok apa lagi?'_

.

.

.

"Kai akan datang telat hari ini. Tadi appa sudah memberitahunya untuk datang siang saja"

"Ya, aku tau", jawab Baekhyun sambil menyuapi makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan berdua. Biasanya Baekhyun malah selalu melakukannya sendiri, berdua seperti ini malah terasa canggung. Batin Baekhyun.

"Satu jam lagi appa akan ke bandara untuk menjemput Victoria. Kau ingin ikut denganku atau menunggu dirumah saja?"

"Silahkan untuk pergi sendiri appa. Karena aku tidak akan menyambut kedatangan untuk siapa-siapa hari ini",

"Jangan bersikap memalukan Baekhyun! Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk tinggal bersama kita"

Uh Amerika? Apa ayahnya kemarin menyebut Amerika, kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia menjadi sangat sensitif mendengar Amerika.

.

.

Didepan jendela kamar, Baekhyun duduk menggenggam ponselnya untuk berbalas pesan dengan Kai. Mengatakan bahwa Kai seharusnya tidak perlu menuruti ayahnya untuk datang siang hari. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik pesan balasan, tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk. Han ahjumma masuk terburu-buru.

"Tuan sudah datang Baekhyun, bersama isteri dan putranya"

Dan putranya? Oh apakah ayahnya menyebut putranya juga dalam percakapan mereka tadi. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya juga.

"Oh baiklah, Han ahjumma. Aku akan kesana"

.

.

Baru saja kursi rodanya berhenti tepat didepan sofa ruang tengah. Baekhyun melihat ayahnya duduk disofa single sambil berbincang dengan seorang wanita disampingnya yang sedang duduk disofa lainnya. Wanita itu Baekhyun yakini yang bernama Victoria. Rambutnya hitam panjang, kulitnya bersih seperti kebanyakan wanita korea lainnya. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang Baekhyun tidak yakin ia siapa, karena posisi laki-laki tersebut membelakangi Baekhyun, apa mungkin dia putra dari Victoria?

Tubuhnya.. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, dan sedikit berotot. Seperti Baekhyun kenal.

"Oh Baekhyun. Kau sudah disini?", ayahnya menyapanya. Tapi Baekhyun tak menoleh keasal suara. Fokusnya hanya ke laki-laki yang membelakanginya itu.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, menghadap kearahnya.

Mata Baekhyun membesar, bibirnya reflex terbuka. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi tangannya lemas.

Laki-laki itu sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Jaket yang dipegangnya entah kenapa jatuh ke lantai padahal sudah ia pegang dengan benar.

"Perkenalkan ini Victoria, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilnya eomma"

"Dan ini Park Chanyeol, putranya. Ia akan menjadi kakakmu Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya hyung", kata ayahnya.

 **-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

Laki-laki itu berbalik, menghadap kearahnya.

Mata Baekhyun membesar, bibirnya reflex terbuka. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi tangannya lemas.

Laki-laki itu sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Jaket yang dipegangnya entah kenapa jatuh ke lantai padahal sudah ia pegang dengan benar.

"Perkenalkan ini Victoria, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilnya eomma"

"Dan ini Park Chanyeol, putranya. Ia akan menjadi kakakmu Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya hyung", kata ayahnya.

.

.

STILL LOVE

Author : Candy Baek

Chapter : 2

Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

.

.

Pandangan mata mereka masih bertemu. Tersirat begitu banyak kerinduan disana. Satu tahun sudah Baekhyun menanti kedatangan kembali Park Chanyeol'nya'. Tapi bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah tau bahwa kata tambah 'nya' kini terdengar terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Sosok Park Chanyeol yang telah lama dirindukannya, kini telah datang. Ya datang. Sebagai kakaknya, hari ini dan selamanya.

Chanyeol masih belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya. Apa ini? Sebuah keluarga baru yang ada dibayanganya bukanlah keluarga seperti ini. Sama sekali bukan. Bukan keluarga dimana Baekhyun sebagai adiknya, dan ayah Baekhyun sebagai ayahnya juga sekarang. Takdir macam apa ini. Ibunya memang sudah lama memberitahukan padanya bahwa kini Chanyeol akan memiliki keluarga utuh lagi seperi dulu, setelah ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Diperkenalkan dengan seseorang seperti ayah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa calon adiknya nanti adalah gadis yang pintar dan cantik jika ia perempuan, dan tampan juga tegas jika ia laki-laki. Ibunya tidak pernah sedikit saja memberitahunya bahwa ternyata calon adik yang dimaksud ibunya tidaklah jauh umurnya dengan Chanyeol sendiri, bahkan mereka seumuran dan hanya berbeda bulan saja.

Suara kursi roda Baekhyun meruntuhkan lamunannya. Ingin sekali ia mengejar, tapi Chanyeol masih tau etika untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya pada hari pertamanya dihadapan ayah barunya.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam di kamarnya. Setelah 2 menit bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk segera memutar balik kursi rodanya. Apa tadi benar-benar Chanyeol? Apa tadi benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Sekali lagi, apakah laki-laki yang ia lihat tadi adalah benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati. Tangannya masih bergetar, bahwa ia masih tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah putra dari Victoria.

Baekhyun memang tidak terima jika Victoria kini menjadi ibunya. Tapi itu masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Chanyeol yang datang menjadi kakaknya.

Lain Baekhyun lain pula dengan Chanyeol. Perasaan bersalahnya terhadap Baekhyun masih lekat menempel dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat keadaan anak itu kini, memakai kursi roda? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol lirih. Yang dipanggil hanya sedikit menoleh kemudian pandangannya ia arahkan kembali pada luar jendela. Kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, ia malu. Sungguh. Kini keadaan sudah berubah dengan cerita mereka berdua dimasa lalu.

"berhenti. Jangan mendekat", ucap Baekhyun dingin. Hati Chanyeol serasa diremas rasanya. Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah seorang periang, yang selalu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada semua orang. Tapi Baekhyun yang dihadapannya kini sungguh, seperti orang lain. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan sangat kesepian.

"Ba-baek, apa yang terjadi?", suaranya lirih. Matanya sayu menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang bertopang dengan kursi roda.

"Aku baik-baik saja. bukan urusanmu. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau bisa keluar dari kamarku sekarang", senyum dibibirnya kini mulai ia tampakkan. Tapi itu hanya senyum palsu. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Bukannya mendengarkan, tapi kini Chanyeol malah melangkah semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. baekhyun dengan sigap memundurkan kursi roda nya kebelakang, Chanyeol tetap mendekat sampai kursi roda Baekhun sudah tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

Chanyeol berlutut didepan kursi rodanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun.. Maafkan aku".

Chanyeol cukup tau kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun. tapi kini sekarang ia sudah kembali. kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya ia tinggal, mencoba melanjutkan kembali kisah cinta mereka.

Baekhyun tertawa remeh. "Tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku Chanyeol. Jika memberi kabar padaku saja kau tidak bisa", ucap nya selalu sinis.

"Apa? Aku selalu menghubungi nomormu, tapi nomormu selalu saja tidak tersambung. Aku bahkan setiap hari selalu mengirimu email, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun membalasnya", Chanyeol bersikukuh membela diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kumohon ceritakan padaku Baekhyun".

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah membuang mukanya dan menunduk. Jelas saja nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi, ponselnya saja rusak saat kecelakaan itu. dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memiliki ponsel baru kembali.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bisa sekarang kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih belum menerima keadaan yang terlalu mendadak seperti ini. karena ia sendiri pun meraskan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, ia berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Oh kau sudah datang", seru Baekhyun senang melihat kedatangan Kai yang agak terlambat hari ini.

"Hai Baek, lihat apa yang ku bawa", tangannya membawa dua buah tongkat untuk memudahkan Baekhyun berjalan.

"Kau senang?", Baekhyun mengangguk cepat

"Tentu saja".

.

"Ayo sedikit lagi Baek. Kau pasti bisa", teriak Kai menyemangati. Ini sudaah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun bolak-balik untuk mencoba tongkat baru pemberian Kai. awalnya masih sangat lama, tapi kini Baekhyum sudah lumayan baik menggunakan tongkatnya.

Kai mencoba menunggu di tempat sedangkan Baekhyun menyusul kearah tempat Kai berada. Sesekali dirinya terjatuh, tapi kini Baekhyun berhasil mencapai dimana tempat Kai berada. Kai menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang menubruknya ketika Baekhyun sampai. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah.

Tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dari dalam rumah. tepat sekali karena jendela kamar Chanyeol mengarah langsung pada halaman belakang rumah.

Chanyeol tengah sibuk berpikir. Dari apa yang ayah tirinya katakan Baekhyun memang selalu berlatih berjalan dengan seorang ahli terapi yang sengaja ayaahnya pilihkan. Tapi yang dirinya tak tahu kecelakaan apa yang sudah menimpa Baekhyun. dan sejak kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi?

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, ayahnya sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan alasan memiliki urusan penting. Ayahnya hanya menitipkan pesan padanya bahwa ia harus membantu Baekhyun memulihkan keadaannya kembali.

Itu sudah pasti. Chanyeol menjawab dalam hati. Ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membantu Baekhyun berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya Chanyeollah yang diperintah ayahnya untuk turun tangan memanggil Baekhyun.

Pintu terketuk dan tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk saja. oh tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi tunggu, suara gemerecik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Itu pasti Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan kesekeliling kamar Baekhyun, bebearapa lukisan terpajang apik didinding, kasur yang terlihat sangat rapi dan nyaman apabila dipakai. Dan Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat beberapa boneka tertata rapi diatas bantalnya. Bebarapa bingkai foto Baekhyun dengan ayah dan juga ibu kandungnya dahulu juga ada disana. Tapi yang membuat matanya tidak bisa teralihkan adalah terdapat foto mereka berdua saat mereka dahulu berkencan. Mengambil selca berdua dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kamera, dengan tangan kanan nya merangkul erat bahu Baekhyun. tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum, mengingat kembali kisah manis dirinya dengan Baekhyun dahulu. Tidak disangkanya bahwa Baekhyun masih menyimpan foto ini. tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil bingkai tersebut. Tapi kemudian suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka, Chanyeol dengan segera meletakkan kembali bingkai itu pada tempatnya. Dan berpura-pura tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Oh astaga. Kau mengagetkanku! Sedang apa kau disini?!" jika diperhatikan rona merah dipipi keduanya begitu terlihat. Tentu saja, Baekhyun hanya memakai handuk pada setengah bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dada telanjangnya, tapi mana bisa jika kedua tangannya sama-sama memegang tongkat. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Chanyeol karena ia sama malunya dengan Baekhyun. ya ampun, bagaimana bisa tubuh Baekhyun seputih dan semulus itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa bersikap gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah manapun selain pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"a-aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk makan malam. Appa sudah menunggu diluar", dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rona pipinya yang masih memerah.

5 menit kemudian dan Baekhyun sampai pada meja makan dimana semua orang telah berkumpul. Kalau biasanya Baekhyun dengan kursi rodanya kini ia sudah menggunakan tongkat barunya kemana-mana. Melihat Baekhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri meja makan, Victoria berinisiatif untuk langsung membantu Baekhyun, ia berdiri dan menuntun Baekhyun perlahan. Tapi sayangnya niat baiknya harus ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri", dan Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Victoria yang terlihat sedih.

"Baekhyun!", baru saja ayahnya ingin protes tapi tangan Victoria menggenggamnya memberi kode bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Menyadari Baekhyun kesulitan mengambil lauk-pauk yang ada ditengah meja, Chanyeol berusaha mengambilkan untuk Baekhyun.

"ini, kau mau sayurnya? Atau kau mau aku ambilkan ikan ini?", tanya Chanyeol berusaha membantu.

"Aku bisa sendiri Chanyeol!", Baekhyun geram. Ia sudah biasa melakukan apapun sendiri, tapi kini kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti orang tidak berguna?!

"uhm, maaf", ini sungguh terasa canggung untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia kakakmu Baekhyun. panggil dia hyung!"

"Dia itu seumuran denganku appa! Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. lalu kenapa aku harus memanggilnya hyung?!"

"tidak apa-apa appa. Jangan memaksa Baekhyun. dia benar, kita seumuran", Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kemudian tiba-tiba suara dentingan sendok dan garpu terdengar dari piring Baekhyun.

"Aku selesai", mengambil tongkatnya dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari dan Chanyeol belum juga menutup matanya untuk tidur. Ingin rasanya saat ini juga ia berlari kekamar Baekhyun untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu merindukannya.

10 menit kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari dapur. Mencurigakan.

Chanyeol mengira bahwa itu pasti perampok. Kini ia bergegas menuju dapur, mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan. Keadaan yang gelap membuat penglihatannya sangat buruk. Chanyeol hanya melihat satu orang sedang membuka isi lemari esnya. Oh dirinya baru tau bahwa perampok juga akan menggeledah isi lemari es rumah seseorang.

Dia menuju kamar Baekhyun. ya ampun! Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Orang itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera bergegas masuk kamar Baekhyun dan langsung menyalakan lampu.

Klik.

"astaga Chanyeol!"

"dimana perampoknya? Apa kau baik-baik saja Baek"

Hening.

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna apa perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya dirinya tidak juga paham apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan perampok.

Oke sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti.

"Baek apa kau yang barusan pergi dari dapur?", tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya. itu aku", abaikan perampok tadi, karena nyataannya tadi itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega kini. Dan segera keluar karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan mengusirnya.

Selangkah lagi dan Chanyeol mencapai pintu tapi rasanya begitu berat. Hatinya benar-benar menyuruhnya telak untuk tetap tinggal disana. Lalu tanpa Chanyeol sadari kakinya sudah berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. sedetik kemudian ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol!"

"Baek, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Dan kita bisa mengulangi semua dari awal"

"dan kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku begitu?!"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun! aku selalu mengirimimu pesan email. Justru kau yang tidak pernah membalas emailk—"

"ponselku rusak bodoh! Akibat kecelakaan itu. kecelakaan saat aku menyusulmu! aku hanya menunggumu disini untuk mengunjungiku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk memakai ponsel baru. Tidakkah kau mengerti!", dadanya kini sudah naik turun karena kalimat itu terucap hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kini Chanyeol diam. Tak bisa membalas apa-apa.

.

.

Pagi hari saat Baekhyun tepat sekali baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia pergi menuju dapur. Untuk mengambil air karena tenggorokannya sangat menuntut minta diisi. Matanya berbinar saat melihat banyak susu strawberry dalam kulkas. Karena selama ini ia tak pernah mau berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

Dengan hati senang ia mengambil dan segera meminum susu itu sampai tak tersisa. Ia siap membuang bungkus itu ketempat sampah, lalu

"Oh Baek, kau meminum susu ku?"

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika sekarang ia memuncratkan sisa tegakan susu yang masih berada dimulutnya dan jangan kaget bila itu mengenai wajah Chanyeol telak.

"M-maaf", kini Baekhyun panik dan membantu membersihkan susu yang tertinggal di wajah Chanyeol.

Jika diperhatikan, tumben sekali Chanyeol berpakaian rapi seperti ini.

"Aku akan berangkat ke kampus. Ah ya jika kau belum tau, kini aku pindah untuk kuliah disini"

Melihat tak ada respon balasan dari Baekhyun, ia bertanya kembali

"Kau sendiri ada di universitas mana? Apa kita satu universitas"

Yang ditanya masih sibuk dengan acara membersihkan susu yang tumpah.

"Aku tidak kuliah", nadanya sangat dingin.

"kenapa?", ini benar-benar karena Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mau belajar dan berteman dengan orang cacat sepertiku"

"Cukup! Kau bisa sembuh Baekhyun. Aku akan bicara pada ayah agar kau bisa kuliah bersamaku", dan selanjutnya laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun omong-omong?", tanya seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah bersantai pada teman sebayanya sambil memegang sebuah novel di tangannya.

"Biasa saja. kau pikir apa?"

"Ayolah Kai. kau itu kan sudah menyukainya selama satu tahun. Apa salahnya untuk mengatakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya, lalu dia akan menjawab iya dan kalian akan berkencan dan hidup bahagia selamanya"

Kai hanya tersenyum manis, menanggapi kalimat temannya tersebut yang sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Kau tau Sehun, aku rasa kau terlalu banyak membaca novel. Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi ini belum saatnya"

"haish. Aku hanya memberimu saran. Jangan terlalu lama menunda, atau kau akan menyesal"

"ya ya. aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

"menurutmu bagaimana? Kau menyebalkan!",lalu sebuah bantal melayang kearah Kai. Anak itu memang sedikit sensitive jika ditanya Luhan. kai justru asik tertawa.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul empat sore dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk celingukan memperhatikan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka sedikit.

Apa dia sedang sibuk bermain dengan teman barunya. Atau dia sedang tidur pulas didalam kamarnya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu, omong-omong apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Ya ampun, Baekhyun merutuk sendiri dalam hatinya.

Saat ia mencoba berbalik arah untuk kekamarnya lagi, tiba-tiba suara ayahnya terdengar. Seperti sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Dan kini Baekhyun . memutuskan untuk menguping saja.

"Kau yakin akan memberhentikan pekerjaan Kai dari sini?", itu tanya ayahnya.

"Ya, kita bisa menggunakan Chanyeol untuk menggantikan Kai. Lagipula siapa tahu mereka bisa bertambah dekat melihat kondisi mereka yang sepertinya belum berbaikan", suara perempuan itu. Baekhyun yakin itu suara Victoria.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mungkin mereka memberhentikan Kai seenaknya setelah Kai sudah bekerja selama satu tahun lebih disini. Baekhyun kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pembicaran ayah dan ibunya. Tapi begitu ia berbalik, sebuah dada bidang menghadangnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Itu Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya yang –uhm- idiot.

"Hai Baek, kau terlihat dari arah kamarku, apa kau sedang mencariku?", alisnya ia naik turunkan bermaksud menggoda.

"ckh, percaya diri sekali. minggir. Aku mau lewat", wajahnya sungguh tak pernah sedikitpun menampilkan senyum.

.

.

Sudah jam delapan malam, dan kini Baekhyun sibuk menonton tv untuk menghilangkan bosan. Sendiri. Seperti biasa. Orang tua nya sejak dua hari yang lalu pergi ke luar kota, tapi Baekhyun yakin pasti mereka berdua sedang berbulan madu. Siapa yang tahu?

Sedangkan Chanyeol, anak itu sudah pasti sibuk belajar dikamarnya. Ia baru memulai semesternya dan kini cara belajarnya sudah seperti akan menghadapi ujian saja. membosankan.

Pukul sepuluh malam dan Chanyeol baru selesai dari acara belajar seriusnya. Badannya pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Dan juga haus. Kakinya ia bawa untuk pergi kedapur, namun terhenti saat samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang.

Ia pikir semua orang sudah tidur, tapi tiba-tiba

"Akh!", itu suara Baekhyun. segera Chanyeol berlari untuk mengecek. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, dan Chanyeol mengintip dari celahnya. Baekhyun belum tidur. Anak itu sedang belajar berjalan rupanya. Tanpa tongkat, sekali lagi tanpa tongkat. Ia memulai dari samping ranjangnya menuju meja belajar yang ada diujung, perlahan-lahan kakinya digerakkan. Chanyeol mengamati, setiap langkahnya. Tepat ditengah perjalanan lagi-lagi

"Akh!", Baekhyun terjatuh. ia meringis, Chanyeol pun juga. Itu pasti sangat sakit. Bagaimana tidak, lututnya jelas-jelas berbenturann dengan lantai berkali-kali. Biasanya Baekhyun dengan mudahnya bangkit kembali. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat sudah sangat lelah dan kesulitan untuk bangkit. Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari untuk membantunya. Menuntunnya perlahan hingga Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya", lalu ia membuang muka. Tanda bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Ia melihat lututnya Baekhyun saja sudah memar, dan memerah. Pasti sebentar lagi akan menjadi biru. Pikir Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak memusingkan hal itu. semoga saja esok hari akan sembuh.

"Baek, aku akan mengoleskan salep untuk lututmu, tunggu sebentar"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku ingin tidur" dan setelahnya Baekhyun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Baek, aku hanya ingin membantu mengobatimu. Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol frustasi karena Baekhyun belum juga berubah.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu! Bisakah kau hanya mengabaikanku seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya", kini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu Baekhyun..", suaranya kini terdengar lirih.

"dan.. tidak bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kakimu menjadi seperti ini?"

"kau masih bertanya? Kau fikir kenapa?! Aku mengejarmu bodoh! Saat kau dalam perjalanan ke bandara! Dan..", dadanya naik turun karena ia cukup lelah berteriak.

"..kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol termangu dibuatnya. Wajahnya yang tampan sungguh kini terlihat sangat idiot. Astaga. Seharusnya Chanyeol tau ini semua dari awal. Tidakkah ia terlihat begitu kejam telah meninggalkan sang pujaan hati begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Chanyeol melangkah maju ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Keluar! Aku bilang keluar!" bentak nya sekali lagi sambil tangan nya terangkat mengingatkan Chanyeol dimana letak pintu keluar.

"Baek.." tidak menghiraukan si pemilik kamar, kini Chanyeol makin melajukan kakinya dan memeluk Baekhyun. memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Membuat getaran hati yang dulu pernah ada kini terasa kembali di hati keduanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Pelukan itu begitu hangat. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Sama seperti dulu setiap kali Chanyeolmemeluknya jika ia sedang menangis.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
